Heartbeat
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Some fluffy Rolleigns as requested by DebateShortie - I know it probably sucks but I've never written fluff before in my life. Please don't hate me.


Brown eyes blinked open slowly as a warm ray of sun hit Seth's pillow, the brightness waking him easily. He had always been a light sleeper. Rolling over onto his side he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, smiling when he saw the sun dancing on the face of his partner. Nothing could wake that man.

Pushing up onto his elbow Seth watched Roman for what felt like hours. The slow rise and fall of his chest, the peaceful look gracing his handsome face. He was a truly amazing sight to see. Seth lived for these moments that came so rarely; it was the only time his lover ever really seemed at peace. Reaching out gently he traced his finger across his lovers jaw line, running his hand down Roman's chest and across his abs. He ran his fingers back up, and then ghosted them across the lines of the tattoo he knew so well. Seth had spent hours memorising the patterns and lines of Roman's tattoo. Signing contently he withdrew his hand and moved closer to the still sleeping body, pressing against his side. He threw his arm gently over Roman's chest, smiling when he felt the older man wrap an arm tightly around his waist as if on instinct; like holding Seth close had become second nature to him. Sighing contently he rested his head on Roman's chest, right about his heart. This was always his favourite part.

_Thud thud. Thud thud._

The rhythmic thud of Roman's heart beating was always enough to sooth him, not matter what the situation. There was just something about listening to the other mans heartbeat. He always felt closest to Roman in these moments. And it always reminded him that Roman was _there_. He was still here, still with Seth.

_Thud thud. Thud thud._

The steady rhythm of Roman's heartbeat continued, never once changing pace. It was so loud, but so gentle, almost lulling Seth back to sleep. He let his eyes fall closed, being content with simply lying in his lovers arm, feeling very relaxed and dare he say happy. No, moments like this didn't happen often. But Seth grabbed onto them with both hands when they did.

_Thud Thud. Thud Thud._

Seth shivered as a warm hand suddenly touched his back, fingers dancing alone his own tattoo. He didn't need to open his eyes to know Roman was finally awake, but he looked up anyway and smiled as his eyes met Roman's, a small but genuine smile adorned the older man's face, and Seth couldn't help but return it. They remained in their embrace for a few moments before Seth moved. He didn't speak, he just moved forward giving Roman a chased, gentle kiss and getting off the bed, moving towards the bathroom.

Roman didn't move for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the bed, but he finally dragged himself up and pulled on some boxers before pulling his hair back and tying it up. He grimaced as his eyes finally fell on the mess on the sheets from the previous night's activities. They'd both been too exhausted after they'd finished to even attempt to clean it up. Oh well, they could wash them later.

Shuffling to the kitchen Roman made himself a cup of coffee, knowing he'd need it if he was going to make it through the day and sat down in his chain. It was odd to think of it as his. He and Seth had only moved in together a few weeks ago and it was still new to him. Sometimes it was hard, he and Seth fought sometimes, Seth pissed him off with all the hair dye stuff in the bathroom, and he pissed Seth off with his constant need to whine that he was hungry but he didn't want any of the food in the fridge, he always wanted something they didn't have in. But being able to hold Seth every night, wake up every morning and see him there, it made the arguments and the stupid hair bleach all worth it. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

He smiled as he hear shuffling behind him, finding Seth walking over in nothing but Romans Shield t-shirt, his hair still a mess, falling down around his eyes and framing his face perfectly. He was gorgeous. Especially when he wasn't wearing anything except Roman's t-shirt. He might complain about his clothes always smelling like Seth, but secretly he loved it. Turning back to his coffee he looked down at the iPad that was always on the kitchen table first thing in the morning, and Roman wouldn't question how it always ended up there, and started reading the news on the somewhat tiny screen. He smiled as Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders from behind, the other's hair falling around him as he rested his forehead on the back of Roman's skull, breathing in his scent. He enjoyed doing this on their days off. It might seem like a waste of time, but there was nothing better than waking up, not having to rush, and just having time to let his boyfriend cuddle him. Briefly, he wondered how being with Seth had managed to turn him into such a woman.

_Just think about the sex._

He couldn't disagree with his own mind. The sex was amazing. And because they lived together, with nobody around to bother them, they could do it whenever, where ever and on whatever they wanted. It was pretty awesome. Mainly because it was always so different. Sometimes it was fierce, passionate, almost angry. Sometime it was wild, adventurous and spontaneous. And sometimes, very rarely, they made love. It was always on nights when one of them was hurt, or upset, and they just needed to feel close to the other. They needed to know the other was still there, still with them. And everything was going to be okay. And on days like that Roman always found Seth the next day, with his head on Roman's chest, listening to his heart beat. He always thought Roman was asleep, but Roman knew. He always knew. But he didn't say anything, because that's what Seth needed. And he knew he'd give Seth anything he asked for. Because he'd never quite said it out loud, not yet, but he loved Seth. And he'd do anything to make him happy.

As soon as he finished killing Seth for stealing his coffee when he was trying to be Romantic in his brain.

**A/N – I have never written fluff in my life and I know this sucked so I apologise. But even though it sucks I'm going to post it. Deal with it.** **And let me know what you think, I don't mind constructive criticism, but don't be a dick.**


End file.
